Keeping You A Secret
by Forever-Here-Forever-Alone
Summary: Gan Ning, despite all that has happened, has fallen in love with his 'rival' Ling Tong. He doesn't know why, but he feels a connection toward the man, a longing. Now, he has to try and figure out if Ling Tong, despite the odds, likes him as well. GN X LT


Okay, lovelies. This is the first time I've tried to do a Dynasty Warriors fanfiction. So bare with me. Hmm…this is yaoi/yuri. Yes, I may make Shang Xiang be with some girl…deal. The main couple though is Gan Ning and Ling Tong. I have a fascination with them, so back off…Enjoy!

* * *

The time of war was still upon them. Despite the obvious want, the obvious need to win, none of the three Kingdoms had destroyed the other. None of the three were ruling, and none of the three were able to fight at the moment. With their military and navy weakened, the three armies were in their own land, resting and regaining strength for the battle ahead of them. Despite what some thought, no one was leaving anytime soon.

And that was just what the pirate hated.

With a frustrated growl, Gan Ning stood from his position in the Wu gardens. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he glanced around the mist of flowers, trees, and bushes. Some benches were placed around as well, more than likely for when the young princes wanted to court their wives in the garden or for when one of the maidens wished to just sit and think. Gan Ning had thought he could come to think as well, but it turned out to be fake seeing as the gardens were too tranquil for his active life.

Another growl fell from his lips. He shifted, hearing something move, and of course hearing the bells that were tied around his waist, and stared toward where he thought he heard movement. Every time he heard movement though, the object he thought he saw stopped. He stared ahead of him, eyes sharp as a hawk's as he looked around. There was nothing there. Nothing at all.

Maybe it was just his nerves. He had been out of battle, thanks to an injury a few weeks ago, and hadn't fought at all. He was supposed to go into battle at the start of the next one, but it was postponed thanks to the lovely need for 'rest and relaxation'. Well, Gan Ning didn't need it, and his men didn't either. So why would he need it? After all, he had been getting rest and relaxation for the past three weeks. And he desperately needed some action.

Even if it was just a petty fight.

Crossing his arms over his well toned chest, Gan Ning lifted his head some, spiky hair falling a bit down into his face. It was shocking. Usually his hair would stay spiked up, but occasionally the hair would argue with him and fall into his eyes. With a quick swipe of his hand, the hair was back to spiking up over the red bandana on his forehead. His chest, which was covered in tattoos, rose and fell with his rugged breathing.

He knew where one man would be that would fight with him. Knew where he would be training, in peace and quiet…and he was willing himself to hold back from growling with pleasure. He wanted it. He wanted to do so badly. To just go to the man…roughly take him maybe, and have his way. But that wasn't how you approached such men, and it definitely wasn't how you approached this one.

Taking his steps carefully, Gan Ning peered into a barn, watching as hey flew everywhere from the impact of numb chucks and feet hitting against the barrels.

Ling Tong.

It was all a blur, at least to Gan Ning it was. He had to admit, Ling Tong was fast…very fast. He was a blur of colors, mainly red and brown. His hair, which was tied up in a high ponytail, whipped around so much that Gan Ning was having issues following the movement of it. This had become a daily routine for the two men. One would stand and watch, observe how the other moved, while the other would train to get better.

There was a few moments silence when Ling Tong stopped, his breath coming out in heavy puffs and his chest heaving. He spent almost every night in this barn, training until he was sore all over. Of course, real battle was far worse because of the actual injuries, but it was still pretty hard. Gan Ning watched him, imaging that petit body under him, groaning and moaning for more. Shaking his head, he heard the bells around his waist jingle and looked up to find Ling Tong watching him intently.

"What?" Gan Ning growled, a glare moving quickly over his face.

Ling Tong shook his head, as if mocking Gan Ning. "Nothing. I am just surprised that someone as you would come and watch me. After all, you despise me do you not?"

His brown eyes, which bore into Gan Ning's soul, stared toward the pirate as if to tempt him. A low growl fell from Gan Ning's throat, growing a bit louder before softening. Yeah, right. He came to just 'watch' Ling Tong. A little voice inside his head growled 'You came to fantasize about him.' Gan Ning kicked himself mentally, telling said little voice to keep quiet or get out. Of course, that voice would never leave his mind.

Ling Tong stared at him in utter confusion. What was wrong with Gan Ning? Did he bump his head in the last fight he was in? Perhaps get a concussion that no one knew about. Ling Tong eyed him, his eyes searching every part of the man. He clenched his fists around the numb chucks, debating on starting something. Gan Ning may be rash, but he wasn't stupid. No, he was never stupid. And Ling Tong would be stupid to attack him when he was so alert.

Gan Ning stared back, his eyes locking with Ling Tong's. They stared, seeing who would make the first move. Gan Ning was first to move. He backed up a few steps before scoffing and turning so his back was too Ling Tong. The younger boy stared, perplexed by Gan Ning's ways. Why had he just turned away? Usually he would confront Ling Tong and start something, but for some reason he didn't.

"Gan Ning?" Ling Tong whispered, taking a small step toward him.

Gan Ning looked back, staring for a few moments before smirking. "Heh. Good luck, Ling Tong. You won't get much more practice when I'm done with you."

Ling Tong got a confused look as he watched Gan Ning start to walk away. He stared, confused. What did that mean? 'When I'm done with you?' Was he going to do something? Was he going to attack when Ling Tong least expected it. Or perhaps make him more alert. It was highly unlikely, seeing as Gan Ning had the brain capacity of a chipmunk. But still, he was confusing.

Gan Ning continued to walk off, rounding a corner toward the docks as he walked. It took him a moment, but he spotted Sun Shang Xiang practicing, her body moving fluidly as always. A smirk was planted on the tom boys face as she looked up toward Gan Ning before putting the chakrams down beside her and running over to his side. Gan Ning looked to her before looking back toward the docks.

"I saw you with Ling Tong…and you know I could keep that little secret?" She whispered, chuckling softly.

Gan Ning turned his eyes upon her and stared for a moment, confused. "What are you talking about? What secret?"

Sun Shang Xiang just laughed and did a small back hand spring away from him before pushing her short hair from her eyes. "Maybe you'll figure it out later, Gan Ning. But for now, go have some fun."

He stared at her confused.

What secret? Oh…his secret longing for Ling Tong. Yes, that was a deep secret, and he definitely didn't want to end up losing his…was love the right word…yeah. Losing his love to the world. He wanted to keep Ling Tong in the dark as long as he could, that way Ling Tong wouldn't be able to reject him and he wouldn't lose sight of him.

With another low growl, Gan Ning walked to the docks and onto his ship, despite it being unable to leave. He leaned his arms against the railing, staring out toward the setting sun over the open sea. Yes. His secret was safe, even for a moment. His secret would always be safe. He was keeping his secret.

He was keeping him a secret.


End file.
